


Mask

by bboiseux



Series: Critical Role Campaign 2 [30]
Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-10
Updated: 2018-10-10
Packaged: 2019-07-29 04:09:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16256381
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bboiseux/pseuds/bboiseux
Summary: Nott wears a mask.  A drabble.For the Prompt:Nott and her mask.From my Night of Drabbles for Oct 2018!





	Mask

The mask didn’t mean anything. It was just a tool—a disguise.  Nott wore it to not stand out.  It was neutral.  It was.

Yet some people didn’t see it that way.  Caleb saw a sneer.  Drunk, Beau had asked her why her mask was always judging her.  Molly had said he liked the smile.  Jester too.  Yasha said it was too grim.  Caduceus said he liked it—it was nice.  Fjord didn’t say anything, but he eyed it suspiciously.

Although, now that Nott thought about it, most people just saw it as super creepy.  Which, you know, fair enough.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments of any shade are welcome!


End file.
